<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Christmas Trip by linady52</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23436547">The Christmas Trip</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/linady52/pseuds/linady52'>linady52</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ben Daniels Works Crossover [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Exorcist (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Christmas, Gen, M/M, New York City, with crossovers from other ben daniels works</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:53:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,813</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23436547</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/linady52/pseuds/linady52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Christmas in New York City, and Marcus Keane is coming out. On his own terms.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Marcus Keane/Peter Osborne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ben Daniels Works Crossover [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1244384</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Marcus and Peter flew to New York City before Peter took a connecting flight to Miami so he can visit his mother for Christmas. Peter made a glance around the terminal before kissing Marcus fully on the lips. Which made Marcus blushes a bit.</p><p>“I will spend the New Year here with you.” Marcus’ voice is almost a whisper, he wasn’t comfortable showing that much affection in a public place. “I will miss you.” Peter notices it but slightly cups his partner’s face, “The kids will distract you.”</p><p>It was time to leave for the Miami flight terminal. Peter waved goodbye at Marcus a few feet ahead, “Don’t forget to give them presents.”</p><p>Watching Peter becoming a dot in the far distance, Marcus sighs to himself. He has to get through security and get a taxi outside so he can meet Elizabeth at the art gallery. Alone.</p><p>It took him nearly ninety minutes to get there. But Elizabeth unexpectedly screams at the sight of Marcus at the doorway. She gave him the tightest hug that made Marcus look like he might suffer a fatal death.</p><p>“I should have called you beforehand.” Elizabeth still has her arms around him, “I wouldn’t be there in time. Adam wouldn’t let me.”</p><p>Then, they heard his voice loud and clear from his office. “I would totally let you go, Lizzy!!”</p><p>Since the office hours end at five, Marcus only got an hour to spare. He made them two cups of tea, but there isn’t anything else to do. “I wish I could see Rosemary right now”</p><p>Elizabeth has ended a phone call. “You told me you wanted to make this visit a complete surprise.”</p><p>Marcus shook his head before looking down at his cup of tea, “What a mistake I made.” Then, at the moment… Elizabeth decided that it is time to leave for home. “Since I have nothing else to do…”</p><p>It turns out that Adam’s office door was still open, “Don’t forget to clock out!!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When they got inside the apartment, it was Meg Collins’ turn to give Marcus a tight hug. It made Marcus feel like his eyeballs could pop out. Meg notices it, “Wait until the kids see you.”</p><p>Meanwhile, Elizabeth went to get Rosemary from her bedroom. Marcus soon felt a grin appearing on his face the moment his little girl ran over to him. “Daddy!”</p><p>They gave each other the longest hug they could possibly give. “Awww... I miss you so much, darling.” Rosemary then looks at his jet lagged face. “Me too, Daddy.”</p><p>Moments later, they heard a sudden cry in the nursery. “Oh no, Tomas thinks you left him out,” Elizabeth said to Marcus when she hurried herself over there.</p><p>Just the two of them alone, Rosemary asked him a question. “Is Papa coming for New Year?” Marcus moves his face closer to hers, “He is.”</p><p>They have to wait for dinner until the children’s grandfather comes back from work. Meanwhile, the children got to show him the decorations for Christmas.</p><p>Marcus was holding Tomas in his arms while Rosemary showed him the tree. “We did this all together!”</p><p>He was patting the baby on the back, “Your mum showed me a few photos.” Rosemary looks up at his face again, “The one when the tree falls down?” </p><p>Luckily, the tree didn’t suffer much damage. It looks… “You and your mum did a great job.”</p><p>When Tomas finally got tired of Marcus holding him, he got some time to unpack. Rosemary, who suddenly didn’t want to leave his side… watches Marcus looking for the presents underneath his clothes in the suitcase.</p><p>“How many are there?” “One each for you and Tomas, one for your mum, one for your grandparents…” Rosemary’s mind is still on the presents. “When we open them?”</p><p>Marcus looks up to her. “After mass.” Then, Rosemary’s face turns a bit sour, “That is a long time.” He gathers the presents in his arms, so he can put them under the tree. “But we are doing a few things before that…”</p><p>That moment, Rosemary brightens a bit. A ton, actually. “We are seeing Claire on stage!” Marcus places the presents under the tree before he turns to Rosemary. Even though he had no interest in the art form, it was Rosemary’s very favorite thing about Christmas. If she is so excited about it, he needs to support it. “May I see the Christmas drawing you made for her?”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Will we ever meet Peter this season?” Marcus nearly dropped a bit of pancake back onto his plate. Two days later, Elizabeth was invited to Brunch by her friend, Sophie in Brooklyn. She was also told to bring Marcus along with the kids. </p><p>Sophie and her husband, Tim met Peter once a few months before. Marcus, at least a half a dozen times since he started visiting them in New York. Marcus places his fork onto the plate. </p><p>“He is visiting his mum in Florida. He will stop by here for the New Year.” Then, he notices Sophie across the table. Speaking to her husband in a whisper. “We shall invite them then.”</p><p>Noticing how uncomfortable Marcus is feeling, Elizabeth cleared her voice. “We already got plans for New Year.”</p><p>Marcus gave Elizabeth a hint of his grin for helping him out. Moments later, Rosemary ran over to her mother. Strange for an eight year old, “Mummy… I need the loo.”</p><p>Elizabeth turns to her daughter, “You know where the loo is.” But Rosemary shook her head, “Addie say the bathroom was finished.”</p><p>Meaning that the bathroom was renovated, Marcus figures that the more Rosemary annoys her mother… the more Elizabeth becomes frustrated.</p><p>Marcus reaches for Rosemary’s hand. “We can find the loo together, darling… Cause I need to use it too.”</p><p>Once the pair left, Elizabeth slightly blushed at Marcus’ mention of using the bathroom. It was still strange on how to describe Marcus Keane to her friends.</p><p>Her children see him as their father even though he wasn’t biologically or in a relationship with their mother. He was put in a place that couldn’t be described except that he consciously volunteered to be the father figure in their lives. </p><p>When they got back to the apartment, Marcus lifted the baby up with his arms. “Time to change your nappy!” Elizabeth, who was taking off Rosemary’s coat… spoke to Marcus. “You don’t have to watch them all the time…”</p><p>Now, Marcus was patting Tomas on the back. “... But… Rosemary and Tomas are a big part of my life. Even though I obviously wasn’t related…” But Elizabeth sighed to herself. She realized her mistake… “That wasn’t what I meant…”</p><p>Rosemary, who does not like this when it happens… “I wanna take a nap.” Marcus agreed, “I think you and Tomas both needed a nap.” He made a glance at the baby who was returning it back, “After I changed him.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After dinner, Elizabeth saw that Marcus was heading out the door by grabbing his leather jacket off the coat rack. “Where are you going?” Marcus puts one arm through the sleeve, “Out.”</p><p>Elizabeth has to get little Tomas off his high chair, “To a bar?” After he puts on his jacket, Marcus walks over to the dining room table. “Only for a drink.” He knows that Elizabeth is still a bit sad, but he does not want her to worry about it. He kissed her on the cheek, “I will be back in a few hours. You can leave the light on for me.”</p><p>Five minutes later, Marcus was outside. Heading to a gay bar he knows a few blocks away. Elizabeth was worried about his safety. Even though Marcus can defend himself in one of the most queer friendly neighborhoods in the city. </p><p>Heading near the place, Marcus saw that the bar was not very crowded. He will be able to get a drink and look around for a bit. The bartender looked up to him and nodded. Marcus asked for a bottle of beer he likes there. The bartender found one and unscrew the top before handing it over.</p><p>“Here for Christmas?” Marcus gave him the cash, “And New Year.” The bartender looks at him, “Maybe I see you here again?” He grins back, “Maybe…”</p><p>Marcus took his beer to a nearby table, so he can take in his surroundings. The best thing about this place is that it is a dive bar. So, it made him feel comfortable. </p><p>He was watching a trio of guys playing pool when one of them came over to him. He looks like he is around Father Tomas’ age and about the same figure. Marcus took a sip of his beer when the man asked him a question.</p><p>“Are you here with someone?” Marcus shook his head, “Haven’t you?” The man gestures to the empty chair, “May I?” Marcus made a glance at the empty chair for a few moments, “Sure.”</p><p>The man sat down on the chair, and introduced himself as Jack. Marcus shook his hand, “Marcus.” </p><p>Jack found a way to make small talk, “Here for Christmas?” “Yeah,” Marcus answered back, “I am staying with a friend and her kids.” Hearing the ‘her’ pronoun, Jack was curious. Marcus didn’t know how to answer it, “She and I are best friends. And her kids are basically my godchildren.” </p><p>Realizing it was getting personal quickly, Marcus had to get out of the small talk. “Mind if we play pool?” </p><p>Jack agreed after a bit, and they headed to the pool table where Jack’s friends were playing. They played a few rounds of the game. Marcus managed to drink his bottle of beer. When Jack asked if he wanted another one, Marcus shook his head. “I had an early start tomorrow.”</p><p>How can he tell Jack that he has to do a school run? He wonders if the guy will be understanding about it. “I have to go too.” In case Jack had an idea… any idea considering their mild flirtation, Marcus has to tell him no. “I only live three blocks down. And I have a boyfriend.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next morning, Marcus woke up to the weight of Rosemary on top of him. Trapping him on the fold out couch. In the background, he can hear Tomas crying in the nursery. He now wonders where these two kids get their energy from.</p><p>Elizabeth got to work, and Rosemary only got a half day at school before the holiday break starts. Marcus made himself a cup of coffee before Rosemary got the chance to ask. “We are going to see the dinosaurs after I pick you up from school.”</p><p>Elizabeth decided to drop her daughter at school before heading to work. Meanwhile, Marcus was getting little Tomas dressed in clean clothes when he notices Peter wanting to video chat him.</p><p>He places the phone at the backside of the table, “Good morning.” From the background, Peter is inside his mother’s suite. Marcus couldn’t help but notice how good he looks. Peter grins at his noticeable glance. “Morning to you too.”</p><p>Then, Peter notices a little hand reaching over to Marcus’ jaw. He chuckled to himself, “Tomas wanted your attention.”</p><p>Marcus started to focus on pulling the child’s trousers up. “Haven’t you eaten breakfast yet?” Peter shook his head a bit, “We are waiting for room service.”</p><p>He was a bit confused, “What type of nursing home provides room service?” Peter responded back with a humorous tone, “An expensive one.”</p><p>Meanwhile, a female voice can be heard in the background. “Is that Marcus? The baby too?”</p><p>Peter turns to speak with his mother. “Yes, Mom.” They heard her answer, “May I see them? Please?”</p><p>It took thirty seconds for Anna Osborne to appear on the screen. She also looks good. She smiled when Marcus placed the baby on his lap. </p><p>This is the first time Anna ever saw the child. Apart from the photos Peter took on his mobile phone. She immediately fell in love with the child. “He is so precious. Those chubby cheeks. Those big eyes.”</p><p>The moment he heard the compliment, little Tomas pulled it off. Those chubby cheeks and those big eyes on display. Marcus let it out, “He is a wee bit of a charmer.”</p><p>“Like you, Marcus.” He then turns a bit pink in the face, “Well… his mum can be charming too.” </p><p>There was a knock on the door in the background. A young male voice asking for Ms. Anna to let him in. Peter turns to Marcus while Anna is planning to let him in with her walking aid.<br/>

“Is that the personal aide your mum tried to set you up with?” Peter nodded his head, “Yeah… but Mom knows about… us being together.”</p><p>Finding out that Peter had outed his relationship with Marcus to his mother, Marcus felt a slightly huge gulp in his throat. To be fully himself, he needed to do the same. “Lizzy and her parents know. Adam too… I wouldn’t even bother what Paul thinks… and I told one guy at a bar last night."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rosemary saw that it was only Marcus at the school gate, waiting to pick her up. She wasn’t sad about it. Since seeing the dinosaurs is one of the things they like to do together. They took the subway uptown, nearly one in the afternoon when they arrived at the Museum of Natural History. </p><p>They took each other’s hands, walking up to the front doors together. She remains at his side while Marcus paid for their tickets. It turns out that the agent behind the desk notices them from various trips before.</p><p>“Here with your dad?” Rosemary nodded her head, making sure that she uses her inside voice. “Yes!” This made Marcus smile, especially when she waved goodbye at the agent.</p><p>They were heading to the dinosaur exhibitions when Marcus asked her a question. “You always tell people I am your dad?” Rosemary thought of an obvious answer, “Of course. You are my Daddy.”</p><p>They are still holding hands. “Even though we don’t look alike?,” Marcus asked her. With his fair hair and blue eyes, Rosemary looks nothing like him. She has her mother’s beautiful dark hair and eyes. “You took care of me and Mummy. When you are not here too.”</p><p>Marcus looks at her while Rosemary thought about the dinosaurs. It was true. Marcus shouldn’t have to take care of them. But meeting Elizabeth made a significant impact on him, and finding out that she was expecting her first child after being widowed… Marcus felt like he had no choice. He can take care of them when he can, and he didn’t regret most of it. </p><p>He wonders if Rosemary completely understands why he likes both men and women. Of course, her mother told Rosemary that he happens to love her and Peter. And she is used to having Marcus and Peter treating her like that she is their own daughter. </p><p>They stopped at one of the dinosaurs. But Rosemary turns to him, “You still love me?” Marcus looks like he could cry, “I always still love you. You are my Rosemary… and don’t even think I don’t love Tomas and your mum either.”</p><p>Then, Rosemary made a sudden glance at her feet. “You still look sad.” Seeing her like this, Marcus bends down to her smaller height and puts his arm around her back. Which made Rosemary slightly turn to him…</p><p>“You or anyone else didn’t make me sad… It is just that I cannot be fully myself. With God by my side. I was uncomfortable with Peter kissing me in public. I felt bad for your mum when she had to explain me to her friends… Plus, being a priest… puts me in a place… that if I was being myself…”</p><p>He had to stop himself when Marcus felt Rosemary clinging to his leg. Not wanting him to feel bad about himself. The option right now is to keep themselves out of this for now. “Wanna see the dinosaurs.”</p><p>After a few moments, Rosemary nodded her head. They continue to look at the dinosaurs. Taking in each one of them. Rosemary spoke to each dinosaur, making sure there are introductions. “Hi! This is one of my daddies!”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next night was the ballet performance at the American Ballet Company. Also known as “Rosemary’s night, her rules”. Meaning that Marcus is forced to wear a suit and Elizabeth has to wear a nice dress. </p><p>Since Marcus does not wear suits in Seattle, Elizabeth kept two suits for him in her closet. One black, the other a dark grey. The door monitor was buzzing, Marcus had to answer it. He opens the door, to find Lea who usually babysits the children. The nanny for Rosemary when she and her mother first lived in New York, now the babysitter for the two kids.</p><p>Lea smiled at the sight of Marcus in the black suit. “Bonjour, Marcus!” He smiled back before letting her in. “Bonjour, Lea.” </p><p>Meanwhile, little Tomas watches him kissing Lea on both cheeks. Surprised that Marcus spoke French!</p><p>They switch over to English for the rest of their conversation. “Where is Rosemary?” Marcus pointed at Elizabeth’s bedroom door. “Judging her mum’s dresses.”</p><p>Little Tomas has to get their attention, so he wails by command. He eventually got what he wanted. Lea picked him up with her arms, patted him on the back. “I know, I know. You wanted the attention.”</p><p>Marcus grins at what he saw, “Your sister is getting the attention today.”</p><p>When Rosemary finally got her mother out, she asked for a family photo. “We have to!!!”</p><p>Marcus wanted to make this night excited for Rosemary. Meaning that he couldn’t complain about it. Programmes were received, and the three of them were able to find their seats. </p><p>Before the curtains rise, Rosemary whispers into his ear. “This is my Christmas wish!” Marcus turns to her, being amused by her answer. “Isn’t this your wish every year?”</p><p>Rosemary nodded her head, “Cause you are here.” </p><p>The three of them watch the ballet performance together. Both acts. Of course, Rosemary thinks that Claire’s performance is the greatest. But she had one wish, “I hope to see Claire.”</p><p>Her wish is to see Claire backstage after the performance, but the chances of that seems a bit slim. Thinking that she won’t get to see her, Elizabeth told Rosemary something special.</p><p>“Claire is going to be super busy… but she told me that she wanted to spend Christmas with us.” In a few moments, Rosemary’s dark eyes grew huge. “Claire going to spend Christmas with us?” </p><p>Marcus grew a bit confused, “Isn’t Claire spending it with her d…?” But Rosemary hushed him by pressing two fingers against his lips. “She is doing it with us.” Marcus, who tried his best not to be sarcastic around the kids… “What will Paul think of this?”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Marcus looks through the photo gallery of his mobile, for Peter who was asking for photos of the children. Not a lot because he was trying to be in the moment. But he got two favorites. One was of Rosemary sitting on a subway seat, giving Marcus the death stare for taking a candid photo. </p><p>The other was the family photo from the ballet night. Little Tomas wanted to take part of it by being in his mother’s arms. Elizabeth and Marcus staring at him in a lovely manner. While Rosemary gave her brother the same death stare she gave Marcus. </p><p>The next day was Christmas Eve. They are planning to attend Midnight Mass with the grandparents. But they hope to see Peter on the mobile beforehand. </p><p>Mostly because Peter had their Christmas picture book. Not Marcus who seems to not have it inside his suitcase.</p><p>“We read it every year!,” Rosemary exclaimed to Marcus. “How you forget?” Marcus looks at her, shrugged his shoulders. “I was in a hurry, darling. I might have forgotten.”</p><p>Hoping that she does not make him feel disappointed. At the same moment, he got a text from Peter. “You forgot the book. I read it to Mom. She enjoyed it very much.”</p><p>They made plans to read it together over video chat. Rosemary snuggles next to Marcus’ side while he holds the mobile in front of them. </p><p>They listened to Peter reading the story in a mesmerizing way of storytelling. They soon notice that Rosemary has fallen asleep. Marcus looks down at her, “That never happened before.”</p><p>Peter also looks at her, “She needed her rest before Mass in a few hours.” Then, Rosemary puts her head onto Marcus’ lap. Being used as a trap. </p><p>This made Peter laugh, “This is the best Christmas so far.” After that, the two of them talked for a bit. Peter smiled at him, “I am glad you came out. How are you feeling, babe?” Marcus gave him a simple answer, “Like the weights are off my shoulders.”</p><p>Peter agreed, “You should do what you like. Nobody should tell you what is right or wrong about who you are.” In the background, they heard Anna’s voice. “Please tell Marcus thanks for the slippers.”</p><p>In the background of the apartment, the door monitor was buzzing. Since Marcus was already occupied, it was Elizabeth to answer the caller. There is a hint of shockness in her voice, “Paul… What are you doing here?”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Marcus tried his hardest not to disturb Rosemary, especially when Paul was speaking to her mother. Asking if Marcus is still here at the apartment. </p><p>He heard Elizabeth’s voice, “He is with Rosie in the living room.” Moments later, Marcus tensed up when he saw Paul for the first time since whenever they stopped speaking to each other. He wonders if Paul is in one of his moments. Dressed in all black and holding a large shopping bag in his right hand. Looking down at the child sleeping on his lap.</p><p>“How long was she sleeping there?” Marcus looks down at Rosemary, who is still undisturbed. “Not long.” There is a slight tone of guilt in Paul’s voice, “May I speak to you for a bit?” </p><p>Marcus felt a gulp in his throat. He couldn’t believe his own words… “Yeah.”</p><p>Paul took the armchair across from the grey foldout couch. Placing the shopping bag aside him. Before taking in the Christmas tree near the bay window. Marcus also turns to look at the tree. Being amazed by the lights and ornaments. </p><p>“We never had a tree like that…” Marcus couldn’t help but imagine it. “Even if our tree never once fell down.” Paul chuckled at the thought of that. “Yeah…”</p><p>Then, he turns to Marcus again. He took a few moments to think of the right response. “I am…” Marcus didn’t get to hear the rest of it. Because they heard little Tomas crying from the nursery.</p><p>Elizabeth is about to run over there until Paul got up from his seat, “Let me.” Elizabeth managed to respond back, “You shouldn’t….” But Paul wanted to. “It will take a moment…”</p><p>While Paul is over there, Elizabeth notices that Rosemary is still sleeping. “How is she still doing that?” Marcus decided to deadpan, “She has always been a heavy sleeper.”</p><p>A few minutes later, the crying from the nursery lessens. Paul came back in one piece, “He just needed a diaper change.” Then, Marcus and Elizabeth made a glance at him. Wondering if this was the first time Paul Grayson ever changed a nappy…</p><p>Paul notices their glances, but he didn’t say anything about it. “I wanted to drop off some presents.” He turns to Elizabeth, “They are aside the armchair.” </p><p>Then, Paul turns around to leave. About to take the subway back uptown to his apartment. Elizabeth felt the need to tell him something. “Thanks for the tickets. We really enjoyed the show.”</p><p>They could see his mood brighten a bit. Paul returns the response with a sly grin. Once he left, Elizabeth pulled out what was inside the shopping bag. Two presents for the children, two envelopes for Marcus and Elizabeth. </p><p>Marcus asked for the one with his name on it, “Let get this over with.” He tore it open, pulling out a Christmas card with his hands. Once he opened the card up, the written message in Paul’s handwriting: “Marcus, I am sorry. Paul.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When it was almost time to attend Midnight Mass, Rosemary was still on Marcus’ lap. Elizabeth asked her again, “Rosie… it is important we attend Midnight Mass.” This time, Rosemary buried her face onto his lap. “No.”</p><p>Elizabeth managed to look frustrated, “You are not four years old.” Both Marcus and Elizabeth were shook by her response, “Times Two.”</p><p>While Elizabeth had to get herself and Tomas dressed, it was up to Marcus to convince Rosemary.</p><p>“Darling, you are definitely not four years old anymore.” Rosemary was listening to him, “I know.” He started to run his fingers through her dark hair, “Remember when I told you I will always be here for you?”</p><p>Rosemary finally looks up to him, “Yes… We always are together at Christmas.” Marcus gave her a slight grin, “Here and elsewhere.” Once, Marcus couldn’t come to New York so the Collins girls came across the country to spend an early Christmas with him instead.</p><p>“Now a few years later... I am still here. Right?” Then, Rosemary puts her arms around his neck so she can give him a hug. Marcus felt extremely touched, “I knew it. You would never let me go.”</p><p>Both Elizabeth and Rosemary wore nice dresses with tights. As usual, Marcus wore his leather jacket over a sweater and dark denim jeans. They met the grandparents at their local parish church. </p><p>Before they could take their seats, some of the local parishioners came over to greet Marcus. “Merry Christmas, Father.” Several times over three minutes.</p><p>This makes Elizabeth feel a bit humorous, “You are still a Catholic priest and basically dating a man.” He turns to her with one of his grins, “These are modern times, Lizzy.”</p><p>Meg Collins made a glance at them, “We better find our seats.” Grandpa Collins added to the conversation, “And your son is becoming a bit fussy.”</p><p>Midnight Mass lasted for about two hours. Each of the adults have to hold Tomas, who is happy that he is getting attention from all of them. Meanwhile, Rosemary was interested in the service. Mostly because she got to do a special event in the next year…</p><p>“I am getting my first communion.” Marcus smiled at her, “Am Peter and I invited?” She did the same to him, “Course.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As always, Marcus Keane was trapped on the fold out bed by Rosemary’s little body. “Too early,” he spoke to her. There is no way he could get out of this. Rosemary reached her hands over his face... He mutters to himself, “Why…”</p><p>The plan is to open the presents at eight, pancakes after that. Claire will be there for Christmas lunch along with the grandparents and Adam in the afternoon. </p><p>Rosemary got to open her presents first. One of them was a set of doll clothes from her mother. The next was from Marcus &amp; Peter. She jingled the box, “Something is in there.”</p><p>Then, she slowly unwrapped it to find a white long jewelry box. She gasped at what was inside. “It is so pretty!” Marcus went to her side, so he could show it to her. “It is your birthstone.”</p><p>Rosemary asked him to help her put it on. Marcus clasped the necklace around her neck. Elizabeth started to look at it, “How can you afford it?”</p><p>“It was Peter’s idea. He thought you and Rosemary would like something nice.” Marcus looks at the present he wrapped for Elizabeth. “You can open yours now.”</p><p>The way she unwraps her present is similar to her daughter’s. Elizabeth looks so touched by it, “We got matching necklaces!”</p><p>Marcus didn’t leave little Tomas empty-handed. The child grabbed his hands on the box and ripped out the wrapping paper, to find a set of hand carved boats. “Still Peter’s idea.”</p><p>For breakfast, Rosemary got to help Marcus make the pancakes. His special M&amp;Ms pancakes. She pours a packet of M&amp;Ms into the bowl so he can mix the batter. “You want to help me flip them?”</p><p>She slightly shook her head, knowing that her mother didn’t want her to make a mess. “I only want to eat them.” Marcus pours enough batter for one pancake into the frying pan, “You will regret it.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Meg Collins noticed the necklaces around Elizabeth and Rosemary’s necks, “Where is my necklace?”</p><p>In time, Marcus gave her a box of her own. “Happy Christmas.” Revealing that he and Peter think she would like a matching necklace too. Her husband was gutted, “I only got her a blender.”</p><p>Minutes later, Adam arrived with a crate of wine bottles. Marcus thought that little Tomas would like to see him, but the child wouldn’t let him in. He almost cried in Marcus’ arms. Adam sighed to himself, “He knows I wasn’t you.” Marcus patted the child on the back, “Or Peter.”</p><p>Meanwhile, Rosemary was waiting for her special guest. She even saved a place next to her for Claire. She wrote her name on a Christmas tree cutout Marcus did for her. </p><p>She grew quite worried, “Is she coming?” Elizabeth, who uncorked one of the wines… “It is still early, daring.”</p><p>Marcus puts his arm around Rosemary’s back, “Want me to keep you company?” Rosemary turned to him and nodded her head. She and Marcus are going to wait for Claire together.</p><p>A few minutes later, the door monitor buzzed. Rosemary was so excited, “Claire is here!!!”</p><p>Since this is Claire’s first Christmas with them, Rosemary wanted to make it extra special. She showed Claire the paper crowns and the various plates of vegetables. She pointed out the plate of mince pies and whispered to Claire, “That is for Daddy.”</p><p>All of them tried to make Claire comfortable at the table. Adam asked if she wanted white or red wine. Meg asked her which parts of the turkey she prefers. Marcus, who is sitting next to Claire… whispered to her, “Sorry about this.”</p><p>Claire, who likes that Marcus is being considerate… whispered back. “I don’t mind. Better to spend it here than with my dad.”</p><p>After the lunch, Rosemary wanted to show her what she and Elizabeth got for Marcus. He shook his head, “No… It is quite a private thing.” </p><p>Rosemary still wishes to show it for Claire. “Me and Mummy work hard on it!” The photo album is sitting on the coffee table. Rosemary picked it up and opened to the first page, “This is me when I was born.”</p><p>Claire looked at the photo and slightly smiled at it, “That is you and Marcus.” It was a photo of Marcus holding Rosemary for the first time. The next photo was of them, six months later. “That is me when I was a bit bigger.”</p><p>There are other photos from various visits Marcus made over the early years of her life. Christmases and birthdays and everything else in between. Claire noticed a two years gap between when Rosemary was two and four years old.</p><p>“Where was Marcus during those years?” It was a moment Rosemary couldn’t remember, “He couldn’t see us.” But Marcus reappeared again at the first New York City Christmas. As well as Rosemary’s fifth and sixth birthdays.</p><p>Then, little Tomas was born a few months later. After the child’s first Christmas, Marcus moved on to Seattle so he could be with Peter who he met when he was there for work. But it does not mean that Marcus left his loved ones behind.</p><p>More photos appeared of Marcus and Peter with the children. An entire page was dedicated to a trip to Seattle. Featuring the children on Peter’s boat. Little Tomas taking a few steps on the boat. Marcus and Rosemary have caught a fish, “It was a tiny one!!”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rosemary was nearly close to showing Claire an embarrassing photo of Marcus. An outtake from the photo album, when Marcus made a suggestion. “How about you show Claire the drawing you made for her?”</p><p>It took a fair amount of time to keep her distracted. And little Tomas needed a diaper change anyways. </p><p>When he placed the child inside the playpen, Elizabeth was putting the leftovers into Tupperware. Including one Claire asked for so Romeo can have Christmas dinner. Elizabeth closed the lid and set it aside, “I don’t think there will be leftovers for Peter.”</p><p>Marcus chuckled to himself, “Don’t worry. I will try to eat the rest.” Then, he felt an uncertain concern for her. He has to put his hand onto her shoulder, “If you are feeling a bit lonely… maybe it is time…”</p><p>Elizabeth turns to him, “No… I don’t want to date anyone…” Marcus was not sure what to do next, “It isn’t what I meant… I will always be their dad.... And the love of your life.”</p><p>Knowing that Marcus knows how she felt about him, Elizabeth didn’t deserve to have her heart broken when he cannot return those feelings back.</p><p>Almost instinctively, Marcus squeezed her shoulder when Elizabeth felt a tear coming down her face. “We will always be best friends.” He couldn’t help but grin at her, “Until you get annoyed by me.”</p><p>Elizabeth felt a bit warmed by his grin. She was about to ask him about the mince pies when Rosemary ran over. “Mummy, Claire is leaving!!!”</p><p>Claire also wanted to know if Rosemary wanted her mother and Marcus to join them at the entryway. “Cause she likes you both!”</p><p>As a family, the three of them went over there so they could wave goodbye to her together. Claire waves back at them. They watch her leave, closing the door behind her with the bag of leftovers. </p><p>Marcus whispered into Elizabeth, “She thinks we are the best parents ever.” Elizabeth turns to him with agreement, “Of course we are.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The moment when they heard Marcus sneezing like a dying cat, they knew something was off. Elizabeth puts her hand against his forehead, it felt a bit warm. “You might have a fever.”</p><p>Marcus, who felt that he was secure from sickness… “I am fine.” But Elizabeth wanted to make sure, “When I hear you sneeze again… you are going to stay on my bed.”</p><p>Ten minutes later, there was another sneeze. He went straight to her bedroom after that. Elizabeth came back with a breakfast tray of porridge and a cup of tea. Marcus spoke of two concerns: the children and Peter. </p><p>“I told them Daddy has to stay in bed until further notice.” Marcus looked up to her, “And Peter?” Elizabeth let it in a bit longer, “Rosie wants to tell him the news.” </p><p>Before noon, Marcus received a video call from Peter. His boyfriend made him put his mobile closer to his face. “Rosemary told me you were sneezing like a cat.” Marcus was not sure if she had ever heard a cat sneezing…</p><p>“I am fine.” He wanted to admit it, “Please don’t fly up here early.”</p><p>Every few hours, Elizabeth checked his temperature and bought him meals. She even told him that she turns on the baby monitor inside the playpen so he can hear Tomas playing. </p><p>Marcus shined his blue eyes at her, “And Rosemary?” Elizabeth gathers up the dirty dishes, “She got a surprise for you.” </p><p>He was not surprised when he saw Rosemary standing at the doorway with a picture book and her little chair. He thought it was sweet, “I would do the same if you have to stay in bed…”</p><p>The sky has darkened into the evening, and the lights have dimmed when he opens his eyes to find him standing there in the bedroom. With his silver short hair and beaming face in front of him. “Thought I would give Elizabeth a hand…”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The children are excited that Peter finally came to see them. Even though Marcus is still ill with a fever. So, Peter and Elizabeth took turns taking care of them. For every two hours, written on the whiteboard in the kitchen.</p><p>When Rosemary saw that Peter got two afternoon hours off, she wanted to make a suggestion. “Can we please see Claire?”</p><p>Peter looks at her, “We need your mom’s permission first.” Elizabeth, who was hearing this while making breakfast… “Let me think about it.”</p><p>Meanwhile, Marcus was using the baby monitor as a walkie-talkie… “Let them see her, Lizzy.” </p><p>After Elizabeth texted Claire about the visit, it took only a few minutes to get a reply back. Claire agreed to the visit. Rosemary was overjoyed. “You didn’t see her at Christmas!!”</p><p>First, Peter needed her address so he could look it up on Google Maps. Fifteen minutes before one, they were off to see Claire in the East Village…</p><p>Peter holds her hand throughout their walk, “Have you been to her place before?” Rosemary was holding his hand tightly, “One time. She invited us to dinner. Me, Mummy, and Daddy. We ate chicken and salad.... We met her friend who lives on the roof… Daddy says that he is very nice.” </p><p>They came back to the apartment after three in the afternoon. Only a few minutes late, but it does not matter at the moment. </p><p>It was supposed to be Rosemary’s nap time, but she wanted to talk to Marcus about the visit. She grabbed her little chair and blocked the bedroom doorway with it. So, neither Elizabeth or Peter cannot get inside. </p><p>Marcus turns onto his side, in order to look at her. “How is Claire?” Then, he listened to every word she spoke without dozing off. Claire made them cups of hot chocolate with a giant marshmallow inside them, and Peter asked her about her performances over the Christmas season. </p><p>“Claire saw me in the crowd when we saw her dance. From the stage!” Marcus couldn’t help but smile at her. This being the best time of today. “Of course, she can see you from the stage.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They knew that Marcus was getting better from the way he sweet talks Elizabeth: “Are you trying to drug me, Lizzy?” And to Peter, “Honey… Can you please give me a sponge bath?”</p><p>When his temperature went back to normal, it was on the day before New Year’s Eve. Elizabeth has to make an appearance at Sophie’s party tomorrow night. Thinking that Marcus and Peter would want to look after the children. But her daughter, Rosemary has an idea…</p><p>“We can have a sleepover!!!” Elizabeth looks over to her, “Do you think Daddy and Papa want one too?”</p><p>At the kitchen table, Marcus was watching Peter trying to spoon feed the baby. Who kept turning his head away from the spoon. They can hear Marcus trying to encourage them, “Make it like an aeroplane. It worked when I did that.”</p><p>Realizing that it could be a while until they get to spend time like a family again, Elizabeth sighed to herself. “You can ask them first.”</p><p>It turns out that Marcus and Peter thought it was a great idea. To do a New Year Eve Sleepover. Even though Rosemary spoke out the real reason why she wanted a sleepover. “We can watch the video!!”</p><p>The video was a DVD they created with help from Adam. Clips of what they have with Marcus over the years. The good, the bad, and the embarrassing…</p><p>When the night of little Tomas’ birth appears on the television screen, Peter exclaimed: “I finally get to see this!”</p><p>Meanwhile, Marcus looks like he might have fallen ill again at the thought of it. “It is not worth watching…” Peter turns to him, “What? The birth of our little guy is not worth watching?”</p><p>Elizabeth, who remembers moments from that night… especially the pain she was in… reaches for the remote. “I am going to fast forward this a bit…”</p><p>Moments later, the scene of an operating room appears on the screen. Elizabeth needed a cesarean in order to bring her son to the world. Marcus was her birthing partner, being with Elizabeth all the way at her side…</p><p>Peter kept his eyes steady at Marcus who was watching the doctor perform the operation. There was eventually a look of horror in his blue eyes. Peter was not sure whether to burst into laughter or to comfort his boyfriend who was sitting next to him on the couch. “Why does it remind me of that scene from ‘Alien’?” </p><p>Marcus was quiet for a few moments until he thought of a response: “Well, it was my first time watching a cesarean.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>